


В коробке

by WTFnesvoboda2019, WXD



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Коробка — она до тех пор, пока ты сам в нее веришь.





	В коробке

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к мини [Ненужные Вещи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655890?view_adult=true)

— У тебя вещи-то теплые есть? Привез?  
— А?..  
Димка не заметил, как бабушка вошла в кухню. Он бы и дальше не замечал, если бы она не заговорила.  
За окном жужжала косилка — дед приводил в порядок дальний угол сада, пахло свежей травой, кухонные занавески мерно поднимались от легкого ветра. Пейзаж выглядел открыточным, ненастоящим.  
Димка вяло катал по столу яблоко — однообразное движение усыпляло. Настроиться на разговор, любой, даже самый безобидный, было нереально.  
— Мить? — нахмурилась бабушка. — Что с вещами-то?  
Митя. Последний раз его так называли семь лет назад, когда он приезжал сюда с матерью. Тогда прозвище казалось детским и жутко злило, сейчас стало все равно. Дмитрий — очень простое имя, на первый взгляд, его сложно переделать или переврать, даже дурацкую домашнюю кличку не придумать, но получалось, что только для прозвищ его имя и годится. Митя, Диман, Митяй, Димыч, даже Митроха — за Митроху он с большим удовольствием отшиб бы башку, только уже не помнил, кто его так называл.  
Бабушка больше ничего не спрашивала, только с беспокойством смотрела на него. Димка изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться.  
Теплые вещи. О чем она вообще? Какая разница, привез или нет. Но вслух сказал:  
— Да, ба, привез. Чего не хватит, здесь куплю.  
Бабушка улыбнулась.  
— К нашему ты не привык. Здесь хорошую куртку, небось, днем с огнем...  
— Ничего, обойдусь.  
Звучало как отговорка, и бабушка явно ждала другого разговора, но ничего не получалось. Димка вздохнул, сосредоточился на своей руке. Яблоко — рука — поверхность: туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Перестук твердого яблочного бока о столешницу успокаивал. Усыплял.  
Косилка за окном замолчала, потом коротко взвизгнула и смолкла окончательно.  
Бабушку не так легко было сбить с толку.  
— Как отец? Не узнавал?  
Рука дернулась, ломая ритм, и яблоко медленно покатилось к краю.  
Димка покачал головой. Нет, он не узнавал. Даже интернет здесь не стал подрубать, а из телефона удалил все ссылки на новостные сайты. И в разговорах с матерью оба старательно обходили тему, стыдясь за это себя и друг друга. От отца они просто отказались.  
Тот сидел в СИЗО, где же ему еще быть. Ни под домашний арест не выпустили, ни под подписку, заперли основательно — до конца следствия. Димка, кое-что понимавший со времен своего недолгого партийного опыта, представлял себе, что там будет за следствие. Никаких финансовых тем, которые вменялись отцу, тот не вел, Димка не видел рядом с ним ни одного из людей, чьи фамилии звучали в новостных роликах, а ведь в последние полгода он проводил с отцом почти все свободное время. Нехорошие фамилии — жирные, скользкие, и фамилия отца среди них. Хищения, извилистые мошеннические схемы, темные, как ночь, знакомства — все, разумеется, с преступным умыслом.  
Димка вдруг снова подумал о фамилии, и от предательской мысли подвело живот: хорошо что его в свое время записали на фамилию матери. Он отлично помнил лакированную гостевую версию этой истории — что-то про требование деда, обеспокоенного обрывом династии, про наследство и семейные традиции — отборная собачья чушь. Конечно, никаких требований не было — Димкин дед, коренной житель крохотного райцентра, если чего и потребовал бы, так это законного брака и неоспоримых подтверждений отцовства, записанных в крепкой казенной бумаге. Но мать, в пятнадцать уехавшая из дома, давно лишила родителей права что-то требовать.  
Фамилия. Подумав о ней, Димка испытал тошнотворное облегчение. Савельев — эти скромные восемь букв никто не свяжет с закрытым месяц назад в СИЗО политиком. Не самым крупным, но все же. Никто не спросит, даже в шутку, не станет копать, вынюхивать, насмехаться, лезть в душу. Никто ничего не узнает.  
Они его предали, и Димка, и мать.  
Опустив голову еще ниже, Димка сморщился от рези в желудке. Каким же он все-таки оказался ублюдком. Сам от себя не ожидал.  
Яблоко чудом остановилось у края, но Димка не стал его возвращать.  
Бабушка коснулась его плеча.  
— Ладно, иди, что ли, деду помогай. Разодрало же в середине недели баню топить, но раз надумал, хрен ты его свернешь.  
Димка с облегчением кивнул:  
— Пойду.  
Даже улыбнулся в дверях.  
Дед курил, устроившись на деревянном чурбаке возле кучи дров.  
— К вечеру баню устроим.  
Димка встал в нерешительности — хвататься за топор и лезть без спроса было как-то неловко, спрашивать тоже — управляться с дровами он не умел.  
Вообще, Димка странно робел в присутствии деда, если бабушки в детских воспоминаниях было достаточно, чтобы ощущать хотя бы тень привязанности и теплоты, то с дедом получалось наоборот. Насколько Димка помнил, его вечно не было дома, где-то он тогда работал — то ли на местной ликерке, то ли на зернокомбинате, там случались постоянные авралы и ночные смены, и бабушка всегда говорила: ну, старый спину гнуть пошел.  
Теперь дед был на пенсии, и Димка словно видел его впервые: сухое, прорезанное глубокими морщинами лицо, короткие с проседью волосы, колючий взгляд. Дед напоминал серую узловатую ветку, еще вполне крепкую, но потерявшую от времени упругость и цвет.  
К Димкиному приезду он отнесся подозрительно — скупо обнял один раз, но больше щурился и молчал. Как будто не доверял этому странному решению — приехать с вещами, пойти в местную школу, жить здесь — и ждал какого-то подвоха.  
Он не задал ни одного вопроса про отца, хотя не мог не знать об аресте, и Димка с удивлением чувствовал, что дедово изучающее молчание переносить гораздо легче, чем бабушкины вздохи, причитания и бесконечные вопросы о родителях.  
Затушив носком ботинка окурок, дед поднялся, взял топор. Протянул Димке.  
— Начинай, что ли.  
Когда тот нерешительно помедлил, дед проворчал:  
— Да не боись, разберешься. Давай-ка чурку сюда.  
Димка подал круглое полено.  
— Смотри.  
Час спустя рядом с забором высилась куча ровно наколотых дров. Димка быстро освоился с топором и ловко раскалывал круглые чурки пополам — ровно, с первого раза.  
Дед по-прежнему хмурился, но было видно, что он доволен. Сплюнув прилипшие к губе крошки табака, сказал:  
— Сам, небось, тоже дымишь?  
Димка присел рядом, вытирая шею воротником толстовки.  
— Нет, не начинал.  
Дед сощурился.  
— Ладно, не заливай. Который год тебе, семнадцатый?  
— Восемнадцатый.  
— И не куришь?  
Дедово недоверие выглядело почти комично.  
— Нет.  
— Ну пробовал же?  
И пробовать он тоже не пробовал. Это не был осознанный выбор, просто не срослось, хотя в их классе курили многие. Да и народ в танцевальной студии баловался исподтишка. А вот отец с матерью не курили. Может, это действительно выглядело странно.  
Дед снова недоверчиво хмыкнул, затоптал окурок. Помолчали.  
— Ну, а с местной шпаной снюхался? В школе у вас одни соседи. Вон, Серега Ларионов хоть...  
Димка пожал плечами. Учеба продолжалась уже неделю, и за это время он хорошо если десятком слов перекинулся с одноклассниками. Заводить знакомства не рвался, и они не спешили — наверное, присматривались.  
На самом деле, перед началом занятий Димка здорово струхнул. Когда он ехал, то все еще не понимал по-настоящему, что делает. Голову наполнял тяжелый дремотный туман, полный домашних призраков — обрывки скандалов с матерью, разгром в квартире после обыска, панический поиск новостей, Юра Филин, и конечный пункт, который он сам себе назначил, казался нереальным, абстрактно-сказочным. Вокзал, поезд, автобус, снова вокзал — маленький, похожий на фанерную игрушку, — и осознание ускользало.  
Допустим, есть место, где ты не был очень давно, ты представляешь себе людей, как персонажей фильма, которые существуют, конечно, но по-настоящему не способны ни навредить, ни порадовать — фон, статисты. Экранные пиксели, эхо озвучки. И все. Ты — ты живой, худо-бедно настоящий, а они появляются и исчезают по желанию, чтобы заполнить свободное время и пространство.  
А уже на месте, на фанерном вокзале, Димка вдруг понял, как много всего не учел.  
Он вышел из игрушечного здания, свернул за угол, добрался до пустой скамейки. Сел. Сбоку темнела древняя водонапорная башня из кирпича — такие Димка видел только на фотографиях, впереди тянулся серый бетонный забор с дырами проломов.  
Редкие прохожие спешили по своим делам — тогда еще Димка не знал, что после четырех вокзал пустеет, а город почти вымирает. Стену приземистого дома напротив украшала только вывеска парикмахерской. Вокзальную площадь еще окружала знакомая цивилизация — здание супермаркета, ларьки с чебуреками, заправка, рекламные щиты, машины, а здесь, возле старой водонапорной башни, время совершало скачок, и казалось, что вернулся прошлый век. То, что он видел в старых фильмах: покосившаяся вывеска «Кулинария», деревянное крыльцо, пыльные, буйно разросшиеся кусты, железные ворота в бетонном заборе, ведущие неизвестно куда. Не было даже машин. Вдоль забора тянулась грунтовая дорога, никогда не знавшая асфальта.  
Дорожная сумка с выдвижной ручкой казалась вызывающе чужеродной среди этого советского пейзажа. Димка бывал в похожих райцентрах, но тогда он ездил с отцом и неприглядные улочки быстро проносились мимо в окнах такси.  
Несильно пнув сумку носком кроссовка, он продолжал осматриваться. Осознание было оглушающим — фильм в голове наложился на реальность и вызвал панику.  
Он приехал не в гости. Вспомнились многочасовые споры с матерью, которая хотела, чтобы он отправился с ней в Москву — сначала мать просто убеждала.  
— Дима, ты просто не понимаешь, что творишь. Это блажь. Ты не знаешь этого места. Там деревня, самая настоящая деревня, колхоз, одна улица, два переулка, козы, куры, туалет... туалет во дворе! Ты не представляешь себе, что там за люди и как они себя ведут. Последний раз ты был там десять лет назад, твой рюкзак стоит больше, чем они получают в месяц. Прекрати валять дурака!  
Конечно, она сильно преувеличивала, в этом Димка разобрался быстро, но в одном оказалась права — он не представлял. Ни места, ни жизни, ни людей.  
В тот день на вокзале он тупо рассматривал вывеску парикмахерской, стараясь побороть страх.  
Достал бутылку минералки, допил, что осталось. Дверь парикмахерской скрипнула, на улицу выкатилась тетка — грузная, в пестром синтетическом платье, с клетчатым хозяйственным баулом в руках. Димка безотчетно потрогал волосы. Нужно было что-то сделать, как-то справиться с паникой. Он поискал глазами урну, чтобы выбросить бутылку, но ничего похожего рядом не было. Отправить ее в траву, где пестрели пустые сигаретные пачки, пивные банки и обертки от конфет, не поднималась рука. Сунув бутылку в сумку, Димка встал.  
В парикмахерской его встретила скучающая девушка с обесцвеченными волосами. Она сидела в кресле перед зеркалом и лениво ездила пилочкой по ногтям. Посмотрела на Димку оценивающе, медленно кивнула в ответ на его вопрос. Где-то гудел невидимый вентилятор. Встав за спинкой кресла, девушка спросила у зеркального отражения:  
— Ну? Как будем делать?  
Димка пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, как, потому что это была не стрижка, это был акт самосохранения. Попытка заморозить страх, отвлечься, сбежать — снова. Шоковая терапия. Парикмахерша молча ждала, и Димка сказал:  
— Коротко. У вас машинка есть?  
Через двадцать минут из зеркала на него смотрел кто-то чужой. Без челки на лбу и привычных вихров лицо сделалось голым, угловатым и жестким. Черты огрубели и заострились: скулы, нос, подбородок выглядели так, словно по готовому портрету художник вдруг прошелся углем, выделяя и подчеркивая каждую деталь.  
Димка ошарашенно потрогал невидимый ежик.  
Парикмахерша с внезапной живостью улыбнулась:  
— А что, так лучше, между прочим. Сама не ожидала.  
Димка хмыкнул в ответ. Тревога слегка ослабла — и вернулась в полную силу, когда он стоял на крыльце местной школы, не решаясь войти. Уроки уже начались, и было не первое сентября, а третье, он сжимал вспотевшей ладонью лямку рюкзака и думал — дурак. Местная реальность прошлась по его иллюзиям еще там, на вокзале, но уверенности пока хватало, чтобы открыть дверь, пересечь холл и отыскать на втором этаже учительскую.  
На удивление, все прошло если не радужно, то вполне безобидно — класс дремал, убаюканный перспективой бесконечного полугодия, и Димкой заинтересовалась едва ли пара человек. Девчонки оценивающе косились исподтишка, но к третьему уроку о нем все позабыли — лениво ждали конца занятий. Для Димки, который хотел только тишины и спокойствия, такой расклад стал лучшим из возможных. Он боялся внимания — наверняка слух о том, что новичок из города, в класс просочился. Как сказал дед — «в школе у вас одни соседи», а скрыть что-то в здешней дыре не стоило и мечтать, но никто на Димку не пялился, не шептался за спиной. Он сел за одну из дальних парт и дремал, как все, просыпаясь только с последним звонком.  
Так что со школой все более-менее обошлось. И со «шпаной» не «снюхался» — повезло. Оставался один мелкий вопрос: как насчет обычной жизни? Друзья? Развлечения? Все, к чему он привык. Возможно, мать в чем-то была права, но вслух он ни за что бы в этом не признался.  
Он вспомнил коробку с Ненужными Вещами, куда отправлялись сломанные игрушки, вспомнил, как в день отъезда воображал в ней себя. Городок — унылый, бедный — был такой коробкой, но из надежного укрытия он вполне мог превратиться в ловушку.  
Дед уже гремел чем-то в бане — кусты малины скрывали потемневший от влаги и времени сруб, над зеленью видна была только крыша. Димка решил вернуться в дом и позвонить матери, чтобы вечером на это не отвлекаться.  
Иногда она звонила сама, но чаще всего безрезультатно — телефон лежал в доме, пока Димка болтался во дворе. Его поселили в узкой, похожей на пенал комнате с одним-единственным окном — Димка сам ее выбрал из-за того, что она была как бы отдельно от остального жилища, с дверью, ведущей прямо в темные сени. «Ну, спи пока тут, — покачала головой бабушка. — Начнутся холода — посмотрим».  
Он открыл ноутбук, включил скайп. Мать вполне могла быть занята, втайне Димка даже на это надеялся, но все равно позвонил.  
Она ответила.  
Экран заполнило заспанное и какое-то растерянное лицо, словно Димка застал ее врасплох или поднял с постели. Она поправила сползающую с плеча футболку, потерла лоб.  
— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Димка. Он уже хотел добавить «завтра тогда перезвоню», но тут дверь на заднем плане распахнулась и в комнату вошел Юра Филин — голый, в одном только полотенце на бедрах. В точности как в плохих комедиях. Он начал что-то говорить, не замечая Димку на экране. Лицо матери изменилось — стало сначала испуганным, потом глаза и лоб словно пересекла рябь помех, и черты сделались злыми. Димка не стал выяснять, кому адресовалась эта злость, машинально захлопнул крышку ноутбука, чтобы избавить себя от присутствия Филина, — ему показалось, что оба они, и Филин, и мать здесь, рядом с ним в узкой комнате деревенского дома.  
Сердце колотилось в горле, лоб покрылся испариной. Димка поймал себя на том, что мысленно называет мать «она» — она сидела на кровати, кое-как одетая, едва поднялась, едва отдышалась после скачек с этим уродом — не мама, «она». Зачем вообще было отвечать на звонок? Не сориентировалась вовремя? Решила заполнить паузу между еблей разговором с сыном? Привет, как дела? У меня все хорошо, от отца никаких вестей, какие оттуда вести, из-за толстых стен и колючки.  
Филин даже не понял, что произошло. Интересно, она ему скажет?  
Димка едва поборол желание столкнуть ноутбук с кровати, встал, прошелся от окна к двери. Внутри все сжималось в тугой болезненный ком.  
Получалось так: год назад он почти переспал с Юрой Филином, региональным замом отца, — пьяный вечер закончился тем, что Филин включил заднюю, почти выгнал Димку из своего номера и больше к себе не подпускал. А теперь, значит, спал с его матерью, с женой арестованного шефа. Вот как получалось. Все это время он кружил, как акула, вокруг его семьи — отец, Димка, мать — со всеми Юра Филин сумел свести близкое знакомство.  
Захотелось срочно что-то предпринять — позвонить матери, отцу, поделиться смутной идеей, только до отца было не дотянуться, а мать любые его доводы наверняка воспримет в штыки, как попытку насолить ей лично. Да и о чем было рассказывать — о том, что он почти переспал со взрослым мужиком, с отцовским коллегой? Этот момент в его наблюдениях был ключевым.  
Димка пнул сумку, которую так и не разобрал с приезда.  
Мимо бабушки с дедом он промчался почти бегом и уже у калитки услышал:  
— А баня как же? Зря, что ли, топили?  
Махнув рукой, Димка даже не обернулся.  
Идти было некуда — кроме их улицы и дороги к школе он здесь ничего не знал. Вдоль улицы с одной стороны тянулись дома, с другой — пыльные заросли сирени, и Димка просто шел вперед до перекрестка, а оттуда повернул к центру.  
Осень уже обозначилась в кронах вишен — вспышками пурпурного и алого, позолотила контуры яблонь, сыпанула в траву подсохших листьев. Закатное солнце пока не сдавалось, деревья стояли по-летнему густые, но во всем сквозила осенняя сдержанность.  
Он обнаружил в кармане телефон с наушниками, обрадовался и врубил погромче первую попавшуюся попсу — чтобы не думать. Как быть? Как реагировать на случившееся?  
Из всего этого ясно только то, что он запутался окончательно — и полностью потерял возможность вернуться. Если раньше его поездка предусматривала обратный билет, то теперь возвращаться стало некуда.  
Остатки солнца затянуло тучей, ветер взметнул пыль. Будь Димка дома, то выпил бы, позвонил кому-нибудь из ребят. Собутыльники из них были так себе, но и он большого опыта по части выпивки не имел. Скорее всего, посидели бы у кого-нибудь дома с бутылкой родительского вискаря на пятерых, а на следующий день изображали бы похмелье и многозначительно переглядывались в школе.  
Теперь от той жизни он отрезан и нечего думать о ней, как о «доме» — его дом здесь. Под звуки клубного микса в ушах он оценил пейзаж — до этого шел не глядя: асфальтовая дорога, притворяющаяся городской магистралью, одноэтажные дома с обеих сторон, кустарные вывески, хозяева которых очень старались, чтоб смотрелось «как в городе». Впереди улица слегка шла в гору и завершалась церковью из красного кирпича — на фоне потемневшего неба блестящий купол выглядел почти зловеще. Это и был центр города. Дальше — холмистая равнина с полями в окружении чахлых лесных полос.  
Димка попытался вспомнить, что чувствовал перед отъездом, с какими мыслями собирал вещи, садился в поезд. Это оказалось нетрудно, отголоски того тоскливого коктейля плескались в нем до сих пор. Вина, обида, страх. Да, вины и обиды было особенно много. Филин его оттолкнул, а после делал вид, что ничего не произошло, просто отшил, как бестолкового малолетку, не заслуживающего даже объяснений. Димка почти уговорил себя, что ему плевать, ничего это не значит кроме того, что есть дела поважнее. И на фоне ареста отца он чувствовал себя смертельно виноватым, что больше переживает о неслучившейся ебле, чем о нем. Стыдясь всего этого, своим отъездом Димка себя наказывал — наказывал и пытался сбежать.  
Он шел вперед, не замечая густых сентябрьских сумерек: рынок, вокзал, вывеска банка, пара ветхих пятиэтажек — над крыльцом ближайшей он увидел табличку «Общежитие».  
Что он здесь делает? Его место не в заглохшем райцентре со стариками, а дома, с отцом. Но — нет, там ему тоже не было места.  
Задумавшись, Димка не заметил, что сквозь наушники с музыкой настойчиво пробивается посторонний звук — густой и громкий. Выключив телефон, обернулся — по узкому переулку за ним, сигналя, ползла темная нива. Димка неловко метнулся к обочине. Сколько он вот так не давал им проехать — минуту, две? Вряд ли слишком долго, люди здесь были не из терпеливых.  
Из передней дверцы свесилась девчонка в ярко-зеленой олимпийке:  
— Тормоз, блин! Заткнул уши, так греби по обочине!  
Нива мигнула фарами, коротко вспыхнули рыжие волосы, кто-то в салоне сделал музыку громче. Димка молча ждал, пока машина проедет, но водитель не спешил — поравнялся, сбросил скорость. Нива была хорошая — новая трехдверная модель, то ли серая, то ли голубая. Сзади опустили стекло, и какой-то парень, выставив наружу локоть, уставился на Димку. Он смотрел пристально, ухмыляясь, словно ждал реакции, и хотя опасности Димка не чувствовал, машинально отступил с обочины в траву. Парень улыбнулся еще шире, приподнял брови.  
— Что, микки-маус, так и не узнал?  
Опять дошло не сразу, но, сообразив, Димка горячо покраснел и попятился еще на шаг. На улицу он выбежал в домашней толстовке — грязно-белой, растянутой, с физиономией Микки-Мауса во всю грудь. Ни один уважающий себя пацан здесь такое не наденет. Одновременно он вспомнил, где видел этого парня, — в школе, точно. Широкие скулы, еще летний загар, прячущий редкие веснушки, выгоревшая каштановая прядь на лбу, — да, в школе. Более того, в одном с ним классе. Димка напряг память — третья или четвертая парта в правом ряду, закатанные до локтя рукава, выбившаяся из-под ремня рубашка… Смирнов? Софронов? Убедившись в том, что школа не наградит его немедленными неприятностями, Димка просто перестал ее замечать вместе с одноклассниками и уроками.  
— Да расслабься, иди сюда, — настаивал парень, — ты в классе сидишь в метре от меня. Не? Не вспомнил?  
— Жень, хорош, поехали уже, — поторопила девчонка в зеленой олимпийке.  
Женя, точно, — окончательно вспомнил Димка. — Си… Симаков. Наверное, он и был из той «местной шпаны», которую упоминал дед.  
— Погоди, — отмахнулся Симаков, а сам не отрывал взгляда от Димки. — Ты чо тут делаешь-то?  
Взяв себя в руки, Димка твердо шагнул обратно к обочине.  
— Да так. Вышел прогуляться.  
Девчонка нетерпеливо дернула Симакова за рукав, но он не обратил внимания.  
— А почему один? Хочешь, давай с нами, мы на Щуку едем.  
Щукой называлась местная речка, огибающая почти весь город. Кое-где она сужалась до болотистого ручья, но дальше ширилась и набирала силу. По ее берегам стояли два крохотных поселка-близнеца, носящих одинаковые названия — Верхнее Щучье и Нижнее Щучье. Димка вспомнил, как это его когда-то смешило, и подумал — почему бы и нет. Даже хорошо — не думать о матери, не пережевывать весь вечер собственные ошибки. Почему бы и нет.  
Он пожал плечами, шагнул к ниве.  
— Было бы неплохо.  
Симаков с готовностью кивнул, подтолкнул в плечо девчонку. Та сказала что-то тихо и недовольно, но все же распахнула дверцу, встала, оттянув спинку сиденья.  
— Танька, не ворчи, — сказал Симаков, пока Димка забирался назад. — Сама же говорила, что вдвоем скучно квасить, а Генка нам не помощник, он за рулем.  
Только теперь Димка заметил водителя — плотного коротко стриженого парнишку в темной футболке.  
— Вот, — продолжал Симаков, — это одноклассник мой, Димка. Видишь, я помню, а мы все для тебя, значит, на одно лицо? Безымянные колхозники? — Увидев, как Димка краснеет и морщится, Симаков коротко рассмеялся. Девчонка картинно закатила глаза и протянула руку между спинками сиденья:  
— Таня. За рулем — Геныч. — Не оборачиваясь, Геныч кивнул в зеркало заднего вида. — А этот клоун…  
— Разрушаешь мою репутацию? — перебил Симаков.  
Фыркнув, Таня отвернулась.  
— Нет, я тоже помню, — вмешался Димка. — Просто неожиданно вышло. Женек. Симаков, да?  
— Ну, слава богу, — обрадовался тот. — А улыбаться ты умеешь или…  
— Блин, хорош! — отреагировала Танька. — Или ты человека позвал, чтобы заебывать всю дорогу? Дим, ты не обращай внимания, он нормальный, просто что-то его несет.  
Симаков вскинул ладони.  
— Все-все, молчу. Мы как, уже на похоронах или еще не доехали?  
Не глядя, Танька дернула его за волосы, поймав ее ладонь, Симаков притворился, что хочет укусить. Генка со своего места пробасил:  
— Сраный детский сад. — Говорил он так серьезно и значительно, словно обдумывал каждое слово. Димка невольно засмеялся, Симаков с Танькой подхватили.  
— Ну вот, все он умеет, — сказала Танька, вызвав этим очередную волну хохота.  
За двадцать минут, пока ехали, совсем стемнело. Нива остановилась на пологом берегу, заросшем короткой мягкой травой. В свете фар блестела вода, где-то журчали лягушки. Приглядевшись, Димка различил противоположный берег — в полусотне метров, не дальше. Рядом в воду уходил короткий пирс со столбиками для лодок, справа темнело что-то похожее на мост.  
Танька достала одеяло с вытертым рисунком — такие Димка видел у бабушки, старые, с бордюром и цветами по краю. Геныч вынырнул из багажника с коробкой, в ней оказалось две бутылки водки, сок и пакет с бутербродами. Симаков ушел к пирсу и оттуда внимательно разглядывал воду.  
Он не был чересчур высоким и плотным, а на фоне того же Генки смотрелся даже поджарым, но сквозь футболку угадывались крепкие сухощавые мышцы, какие бывают у гладких бойцовых собак. Димка непроизвольно засмотрелся на его фигуру со спины — опущенная голова, руки в карманах, загорелые предплечья. Он чувствовал себя увереннее, уйдя из поля зрения Симакова. Странным образом тот его смущал — слова застревали в горле, терялись нужные ответы, а лицо постоянно заливала краска. Первые пять минут Димка думал, что дело в напористой манере — Симакову явно нравилось смущать людей, но, освоившись, он понял, что нет. Ощущение было очень знакомым — хотелось его незаметно разглядывать, слушать голос, находиться ближе. С Юрой Филином все начиналось если не так, то очень, очень похоже.  
Осознание испугало — отвернувшись, Димка принялся разглядывать Микки-Мауса на груди. Его давно ни к кому не влекло, а здесь и сейчас было самое неподходящее время и место.  
— Женек! — позвала Танька. — Тебя отдельно приглашать?  
— Ну вы же еще не наливаете, — отозвался Симаков.  
Внутри что-то сжалось, как перед спуском со скоростной горки. Было не время, не место, но Димка ничего не мог поделать с этими горячими вспышками, с острым предвкушением, пусть он и знал, что ничего не будет.  
А ведь в школе он Симакова вообще не замечал, как стенд с расписанием. Как и всех остальных.  
— Так вот иди и сам всем налей, — проворчала Танька.  
Эти ребята Димке нравились, они были, как сказала Танька, «нормальные», и отравлять все дурацким влечением он не хотел.  
Все устроились на расстеленном одеяле, Симаков ловко разлил водку, удерживая три стакана на ненадежной поверхности. Танька открыла сок. Рыжие волосы она собрала в пучок, поверх олимпийки надела теплую безрукавку.  
Димка осторожно взял стакан, стараясь не нюхать то, что предстоит проглотить. Так он раньше никогда не пил. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, но тогда подъебам Симакова не будет конца. Закрывшись стаканом сока, он опрокинул в себя водку и поначалу ничего не почувствовал, а через секунду понял, что все сейчас хлынет обратно — таким гадким был вкус. Замерев, Димка уткнулся в рукав. Несколько страшных мгновений казалось, что он не сдержится, потом как-то разом отпустило — он сумел хлебнуть сока и нормально вдохнуть. Возвращая на одеяло стакан, Димка наткнулся на взгляд Симакова — внимательный и неожиданно серьезный. Похоже, он за ним наблюдал и все, все видел.  
Как ни странно, беспокойство не пришло — голова прочистилась, даже дышать стало легче. Симаков ничего не сказал, словно не заметил — тут же разлил по второй, выдернул из пакета сразу два бутерброда. Он красиво двигался — сдержанно, без суеты, но очень точно и ловко, не теряя впустую ни одного движения.  
Геныч не пил, но Димка заметил, что каждый стакан он провожает тоскливым взглядом будущего алкоголика.  
Танька весело суетилась, явно больше жестикулировала, чем пила, но никто и не думал возмущаться. Они все действительно были нормальные, с границами и пониманием момента.  
После шутливой перепалки с Симаковым Танька спросила:  
— Женек говорит, ты из города, правда?  
Димка кивнул и снова наткнулся на внимательный взгляд — лучи усмешки в уголках глаз, веснушки на переносице, волнистая прядь на лбу, темная в свете включенных фар. На этот раз Симаков не удержался:  
— Городской микки-маус.  
Димка оттянул на груди толстовку, разглядывая мультяшную мышь. Пожал плечами — стало как-то совсем легко и на все плевать.  
— Ну да. Городской микки-маус.  
— Блин, а я бы ни за что сюда не переехала, — вздохнула Танька. — Наоборот, после школы бегом свалю.  
Генка смерил ее косым взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
Димка удивился, что она не стала ни о чем расспрашивать — как переехал, что случилось, зачем, почему. Внутри беспричинно потеплело, и он напомнил себе, как на него действует спиртное, — напомнил вечер с Филином, гостиничный номер, клуб. Выпивка знатно отключала тормоза.  
— Вы же купаться собирались, — подал голос Геныч. Похоже, ему надоело смотреть, как пьют остальные. — «Давай, Ген, отвези, искупаться охота», — передразнил он, — а бухать можно было и дома.  
— Купаться? — переспросил Димка. — Холодно же.  
Танька пожала плечами и расстегнула безрукавку. Под олимпийкой у нее оказался купальник — простой, черный. Следом поднялся Симаков.  
— Придется, — притворно хмурясь, сказал он. — А то Гена нас с говном съест, пригнали его сюда, не дали выпить дома.  
Геныч схватил свой стакан с соком и плеснул в Симакова — в резком жесте угадывалась настоящая злость. Тот успел закрыться руками, а футболку перед этим снял.  
— Во ты хуйло, — отреагировал он, — теперь точно придется.  
Димка завороженно смотрел, как по груди скатываются оранжевые капли, огибают выступающий пупок — без одежды Симаков оказался совсем худым, но мышцы выглядели еще рельефнее, чем под футболкой.  
— Ты с нами, микки-маус?  
Димка нерешительно кивнул.  
— Попробую.  
Он заметил, что Симаков был не в плавках — в обычных трусах с широкой резинкой, так что не страшно будет раздеться самому. Поспешно стал стягивать толстовку, чтобы не пялиться и заодно чтобы не видеть насмешливых взглядов, от которых спотыкалось сердце.  
Симаков не стал смотреть и ухмыляться — пока Димка разувался и снимал носки, он разбежался и нырнул с низкого пирса, стремительно, ровно, почти бесшумно, взметнув в темный воздух всего несколько брызг. Вынырнув, тут же поплыл на середину, шумно отфыркиваясь.  
Димка заставил себя отвернуться — вот теперь он по-настоящему пялился. И трудно было с этим что-то поделать.  
Танька не стала нырять — взвизгнув несколько раз, вбежала в воду с берега и тоже поплыла.  
— Вода, сука, лед! — заорал Симаков из темноты и тут же расхохотался.  
Вода действительно была «лед», но Димка заставил себя идти, не останавливаясь, — ступни, икры, колени, бедра, все словно схватывало раскаленными железными обручами, когда вода поднялась до паха, он понял, что зажал ладонью рот, и тут же на себя разозлился. Он ведь хорошо плавал, ничуть не хуже Симакова. Только не выпендривался. Вскрикнув, Димка рывком нырнул и поплыл, яростно двигая ногами. Через полминуты вода не казалась уже такой холодной, тело стало послушным и легким. Подпрыгнув, он затряс головой, стряхивая воду, попытался нащупать дно. Ноги сразу нашли опору, глубины в этом месте не было, а он доплыл почти до середины. На берегу мирно светила фарами нива, выхватывая из темноты одеяло и зелень травы.  
Тяжело дыша, Димка поискал глазами ребят — Танька взвизгивала где-то у берега, Симакова не было слышно. Нырнув пару раз, он хотел плыть обратно, но тут под водой ему кто-то сделал подсечку — от неожиданности колени подогнулись и Димка камнем приземлился на дно. Сердце прыгнуло к горлу, накрыла секундная паника, но он сразу понял — Симаков. К счастью, он не помешал ему вынырнуть, просто стоял рядом и ржал во все горло.  
— Дебил, — отплевываясь, выругался Димка, но тот заржал еще сильнее, а успокоившись, сказал:  
— Не, ты молодец. Я один раз так Геныча уронил, и тоже ночью, так он реально начал тонуть, воды нахлебался.  
— Не буду спрашивать, сколько он выпил перед этим, — буркнул Димка, сам удивляясь своей смелости. Все-таки, первое знакомство вряд ли покрывало такие намеки.  
Симаков одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Ладно, поплыли греться.  
После воды Димке показалось, что его запихнули в морозильную камеру — зуб не попадал на зуб, била крупная дрожь. Танька бросила ему полотенце. Она уже оделась и сама наливала водку. Симаков, обернувшись полотенцем, стянул мокрые трусы и, увидев как Димка нерешительно сжимает в руках джинсы, поторопил:  
— Да ты что, снимай их нафиг, будешь в мокром сидеть, насмерть замерзнешь.  
Димка, прыгая на одной ноге, сдернул под полотенцем трусы — до ловкости Симакова ему было далеко.  
После снова пили — водка перестала быть омерзительной и скользила по языку как компот. Смех Симакова отзывался внутри ослепительными вспышками. Димка искоса смотрел на него — как он накидывает найденную в машине куртку, убирает со лба темную прядь, непослушную и жесткую после воды, тянется за своим стаканом. В какой-то момент Танька с Генычем ушли, прихватив из багажника второе одеяло. Симаков, подмигнув Димке, развел руками. Тот хотел спросить, что он имеет в виду, но не успел.  
— Ты как вообще? — заговорил Симаков, и голос у него был совершенно нормальный, без тени насмешки. — А то вид у тебя, как будто ты еле сидишь и бухой в жопу.  
Димка рассмеялся.  
— Я и есть.  
— Что?  
— Бухой.  
— Ладно. — Собрав в коробку пустые бутылки и стаканы с пакетами, Симаков указал на одеяло: — Ложись. Щас эти вернутся, назад поедем.  
Икнув, Димка тяжело повалился на спину. Небо вверху оказалось пустым и холодным — ни месяца, ни звезд. Подложив под затылок руки, Симаков лег рядом, закрыл глаза.  
— Не могу в таком состоянии в небо пыриться, — объяснил он. — Голова кружится.  
— Не засни, — сказал Димка. Небо плыло, медленно покачиваясь. Теперь он услышал тишину, которую не замечал, пока здесь были ребята. Глухо стрекотали поздние сверчки, изредка раздавался плеск и голос ночных птиц. Он боролся с желанием протянуть руку и найти ладонь Симакова. Тот, словно почувствовав, тихо хмыкнул.  
— Зато ты теперь хоть здороваться будешь.  
Димка не понял.  
— Что?  
— Каждый день мимо вас хожу, ну, мимо дома, ты или во дворе торчишь, или за калиткой. Я киваю. Нулевая реакция — смотришь сквозь меня. Мне даже было интересно, если я подойду и рукой перед глазами помахаю, — Симаков поводил у Димкиного лица ладонью, — ты и тогда нифига не заметишь?  
Стало жарко, шея покрылась испариной.  
— Я… я тебя не видел.  
— Вот и я о том, а про школу вообще молчу. — Димка не знал, что ответить. После паузы Симаков резко сменил тему: — Слушай, а твои ничего не скажут, в курсе, где ты? А то уже поздно, пиздец. — Он заворочался, доставая телефон, поднял к глазам экран. — Половина двенадцатого.  
Димка поморщился. О бабушке с дедом он вспомнил только сейчас, и вместе с этим нахлынуло остальное — отец, мать, сегодняшняя сцена с Филином. Теперь без омерзения думать о нем было невозможно.  
— У меня перед этим с матерью фигня одна вышла, — зачем-то сказал он. — Перед тем как я пошел гулять. И да, никого не предупредил.  
— Она ведь не здесь? — спросил Симаков. — Мать?  
Димка вздохнул.  
— Не здесь. В Москве, наверное.  
— Да… Слушай, а позвони им — деду с бабкой. Скажи, что со мной, и все будет нормально. Они меня знают.  
Димка достал телефон, удивляясь, что такая простая вещь не пришла в голову раньше, и тут же бросил трубку на одеяло.  
— Не ловит.  
— Ладно, забей. Может, и к лучшему. А то у тебя по голосу уже ясно, в каком ты состоянии. — Фыркнув, Симаков добавил: — Блин, эти там обжимаются. Мы, когда собирались, за Юлькой Скворцовой заехали, но она, — Симаков театрально скрестил над собой руки, — не смогла. Вот так. А то бы с ней сейчас…  
Димка почувствовал две вещи — бесстрашие, пугающе шальное, сладкое, и странную фальшь в голосе Симакова. Трезвым он никогда бы ее не уловил — или не придумал бы себе, как оправдание. Он повернул голову — Симаков так и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Облизнувшись, Димка тихо сказал:  
— Ну… Я, конечно, не Скворцова, но можешь поцеловать меня. Один раз я переживу.  
Он увидел, как Симаков резко распахнул глаза, словно его ущипнули, и уставился в небо, не моргая. Потом тоже повернулся — губы вблизи у него оказались слегка обветренные, сухие. Нижнюю по центру пересекала легкая трещина, словно росчерк карандаша — так бывает, когда человек много смеется. Он смотрел то ли настороженно, то ли с испугом, а потом придвинулся ближе. Димка почувствовал, как дыхание обрывается.  
— Ну, смотри, — нервно улыбнулся Симаков. — Ты сам предложил.  
Он целовался не так, как Филин, не так, как Димка помнил, — сначала просто прикоснулся к его губам, выжидая, ничего не делая, после прижался плотнее, скользнул языком вдоль, сжал верхнюю, следом нижнюю, а потом, рвано выдохнув, перекатился на бок и обнял Димку за шею. Тот приоткрыл рот, и они поцеловались по-настоящему — медленно, долго. Симаков отпрянул неожиданно — и руку убрал. На щеках пятнами горел румянец. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел на Димку, потом, словно проснувшись, сел на одеяле и огляделся.  
— Что мы делаем? — спросил он. — Пойдем в машину?  
Димка тяжело приподнялся на локте, пьяно прыснул.  
— Не могу встать.  
— Давай руку.  
Встав к Симакову вплотную, Димка всем телом почувствовал, насколько тот выше и шире в плечах. Пряча взгляд, он распахнул дверцу и сдвинул сиденье. Повозившись, включил обогреватель. Геныча и Таньки в пределах видимости не было.  
На заднем сиденье они целовались, прижавшись друг к другу: рука Симакова гладила его спину под толстовкой — позвоночник, лопатки, поясница, — пока еще нерешительно замирая над поясом джинсов. Димка не вовремя вспомнил, что под джинсами ничего нет, ни у него, ни у Симакова, — мокрые трусы валялись в багажнике, в пакете. До дрожи хотелось расстегнуть молнию и…  
Главное, не думать. Ни о чем не думать, не беспокоиться, не переживать — и не останавливаться.  
Спустя минуту Димка оседлал Симакова, а тот целовал его, сжав в ладонях лицо. Уши пылали, внутри все переворачивалось и вздрагивало. Под закрытыми веками мерцало ночное небо — точки звезд, пятно месяца, бархатная мягкость и темнота.  
Наощупь он был упругий и твердый, как обтянутая замшей пружина; застонав, Димка понял, что прижимает ладонь Симакова к своей ширинке, а тот целует его в шею сквозь быстрый шепот:  
— Подожди, дай я…  
Вжикнула молния, Симаков приподнялся, чуть стягивая джинсы, расстегнул димкины, потянул. Напряженный до болезненной пульсации член прижался к стояку Симакова, Димка двинул бедрами, усиливая трение, почувствовал, как на губы ложится горячая ладонь.  
— Ш-ш, тихо, тихо. Сейчас, только тише, ладно?  
Димка кивнул, ничего не соображая, и обессиленно уткнулся Симакову в плечо. Под веками снова заискрило, дыхание прервалось в болезненном спазме, и ладонью Димка почувствовал чужую ответную пульсацию — сейчас, секунда, сейчас. Джинсы мешали, ломали ритм, но это уже было неважно — толкнувшись в последний раз во влажную теплую руку, Димка застонал, приглушая стон рукавом. Симаков кончил одновременно с ним, но продолжал легко водить пальцами по члену — от основания до середины. Потом шепнул в ухо:  
— Сможешь встать?  
Димка кивнул и, приподнявшись, скатился на свободную сторону сиденья.  
Он пришел в себя от голосов и ночного воздуха на лице, тут же попытался сесть, но ничего не получилось. На лоб легла прохладная ладонь, приводя в чувство, предметы перед глазами обрели четкость. Склонившись над ним в проеме дверцы, Танька спрашивала у кого-то:  
— Давно он отрубился?  
Голос Симакова отвечал:  
— Минут за двадцать перед вашим приходом. Бля, вы задрали по кустам шарахаться, ехали бы домой, до кровати.  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно отмахнулась Танька.  
Симаков, — вспомнил Димка, снова попытался встать, на этот раз почти успешно. Во рту стояла сухая горечь, голова трещала, но джинсы на нем были застегнуты, и, судя по беседе, Танька с Генычем их не застукали верхом друг на друге. Или приснилось? Димка пошевелил ладонью — кожу стянула засохшая влага. Не приснилось.  
Отстранив Таньку, Симаков склонился над ним.  
— Так, Диман, сейчас ты встанешь, — он сжал его плечи, крепко, но осторожно, и Димка подумал невпопад: нет, не приснилось. — Давай, давай, приходи в себя.  
Он усадил Димку в дверном проеме, сам опустился перед ним на корточки. Взял у Таньки пластиковую полторашку, которую Димка немедленно прижал ко лбу.  
— Не спи, не спи, смотри на меня. Открывай и пей, сколько выпьешь.  
Димка поморщился.  
— Что это?  
— Вода с марганцовкой. Гадость, но иначе никак.  
Очень хотелось протянуть руку и погладить его по щеке, но вместо этого Димка взялся за бутылку. В произошедшее все-таки не верилось. И в то, что после не случился конец света, тоже.  
— Пей, — приказала Танька из-за спины Симакова.  
Первые несколько глотков пошли нормально, потом вода отчаянно хлынула обратно и Димка зажал ладонью рот. Стиснув его запястье, Симаков отобрал бутылку, и до Димки донесся спокойный голос:  
— Хорошо, теперь отдышись и пей еще, не спеши.  
Димку хватило на два захода, после этого он судорожно оттолкнул Симакова и рухнул на четвереньки рядом с колесом нивы. Ядовитая горечь выходила из него болезненными толчками, и Димка услышал, как Танька спрашивает:  
— Точно еще надо? Он больше не сможет.  
— Да хорош с него, — отозвался Симаков. — Это его в тепле выстегнуло, надо было на улице сидеть.  
После, покачиваясь в темном салоне, Димка чувствовал рядом плечо Симакова, а когда руки коснулись его пальцы — как будто случайно среди тряски по ухабам — он улыбнулся и погладил в ответ.  
Голова трещала адски, хотелось лечь и умереть — и одновременно сердце заходилось от радости.  
Это все случайность, — говорил себе Димка. — Так бывает и на этом заканчивается. Все. Скажи спасибо, что без последствий.  
Геныч высадил их возле переулка — до дома оставалось метров двадцать. Идти Димка худо-бедно мог.  
Оба молчали. В окнах кухни горел свет, и внутри все сжалось от дурного предчувствия.  
— Хочешь, я с тобой зайду, — предложил Симаков. — Объясню им, что ли…  
Димка покачал головой. Он не знал, что ему сказать, что сделать, как вести себя после случившегося.  
— Не надо, разберусь.  
Симаков кивнул.  
— Ну ладно. — Он стоял перед калиткой, чуть склонив голову, спрятав руки в карманы. — Увидимся.  
Димка махнул, прощаясь.  
— Пока.  
Бабушка сидела на кухне, смотрела телевизор сквозь очки. Поднялась ему навстречу — согнутая, сухая.  
— Митя!.. — Голос был одновременно сердитым и испуганным. На прибранном столе стояло блюдо с оладьями и пузырек корвалола.  
Димка скривился от нахлынувшей вины — осязаемой, горькой. Послал боже внучка на старости лет, ей бы спать спокойно, а не ждать его до двух часов ночи, глотая лекарства.  
— Ба, прости, — выдавил он. — Не нарочно получилось. Я ребят встретил, поехали покататься на Щуку. А там телефон не ловит… Прости, ладно? — Хотелось ее обнять, но Димка не решался. Да и запах — за километр почуять можно.  
Лицо бабушки заметно разгладилось.  
— Каких ребят? Из школы, что ли?  
— Ага. Женьку… Симакова, соседа.  
— А-а, ну этот конечно, — бабушка сварливо сжала губы. — С этим только свяжись, ночь-полночь, девки, гулянки.  
— Девки? — машинально переспросил Димка и прикусил язык.  
Скрипнула дверь комнаты и мимо прошаркал дед — в майке и широких сатиновых трусах.  
— Отвяжись ты от него, — проворчал он, словно ни к кому не обращаясь. — Я сколько тебе, дуре, раз повторил, тридцать? — отвяжись, не позорь ты парня. Нагуляется — придет, ему десять лет, что ли…  
— Да иди ты, куда шел! — взвилась бабушка, швырнув в деда полотенце. Выключила телевизор, вздохнула. — Ладно.  
— Ба, так больше не повторится, — на всякий случай добавил Димка. — Правда.  
— С матерью, что ли, поругался? Она звонила, тебя спрашивала.  
Димка почувствовал, как напрягается лицо и головная боль сжимает череп.  
— Нет, не поругался. Все хорошо у матери. За нее не переживай.  
— Ладно, — повторила бабушка. — Я там тебе воды горячей оставила в бане. Небось, теплая еще.  
Димка кивнул и все-таки поцеловал ее в сухую щеку.  
В школу он на следующий день не пошел — просто не смог подняться, а когда кое-как продрал глаза, солнце уже по-обеденному накалило комнату.  
— Заболел, — хрипло сообщил он бабушке, наливая себе чай на кухне. Та покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.  
До вечера проболтался в саду, помогая деду то с одним, то с другим, стараясь не вспоминать Симакова. Получалось плохо, и когда бабушка подошла к нему с трехлитровой банкой, Димка не сразу понял, что от него требуется.  
— К соседям говорю, за молоком, — повторила она, всовывая ему в ладонь смятую пятидесятирублевку. — Антонина уже корову подоила.  
— Корову?.. — переспросил Димка.  
— Через два дома от нас, кирпичный, белый. Найдешь? Давай, иди.  
Калитка у «кирпичного белого» была открыта, но во дворе никого не оказалось. Димка, озираясь, зашел. Что сделать — кого-то позвать? Сунуться в дом? Просторный двор был наполовину заасфальтирован, а крыльцо упиралось в широкую веранду — их деревянное жилье в сравнении выглядело убогой халупой. Где-то за сараем лаяла собака, на вымытой из шланга дорожке валялись лиловые вьетнамки.  
В летней кухне послышалась возня, и Димка направился туда, поудобнее перехватив банку.  
Во времянке была девчонка лет тринадцати: светлые волосы, острые колени, огромная куртка из кожзама, наброшенная прямо поверх футболки. Поставив между грязных кроссовок ведро, она чистила картошку.  
Внутри летняя кухня выглядела заброшенной и грязной, приглушая внешнее благополучие.  
— Я к Антонине Геннадьевне за молоком, — сообщил Димка.  
— Подожди, сейчас придет, — не поднимая головы, кивнула девчонка.  
Длинный витой очисток, покачиваясь, выползал из-под ножа.  
— Верка, ты какого хера насос не выключила! — донеслось с улицы. — Сколько, блядь, раз можно повторять!  
Скрипнула дверь, и Димка нос к носу столкнулся с Симаковым — едва успел прижать банку к груди. Он был взъерошенный, в майке, шортах и резиновых шлепанцах. На голом плече Димка успел различить полустертую татуировку, которую не заметил вчера.  
Девчонка выпрямилась и злобно швырнула нож в ведро. Дерматиновый воротник щетинился над затылком, как капюшон кобры.  
— Гребитесь сами, — неожиданно низким голосом процедила она и вышла из кухни.  
— Привет, — растерянно кивнул Симаков, сдувая со лба знакомую прядь. — Неожиданно. То есть, я тебя, конечно, ждал, но не…  
— Да я не к тебе, — зачем-то брякнул Димка, указав подбородком на банку. — Я к Антонине…  
— Геннадьевне, — кивнул Симаков и рассмеялся, превращаясь в себя прежнего. — Все, дошло. Ставь сюда, она сейчас нальет, вынесет.  
Он подтолкнул Димку к калитке и, словно извиняясь, сказал:  
— В дом лучше не надо, там Верка уши греет. На скамейке посидим.  
— Это сестра?  
— Да.  
Они устроились на теплой скамейке, и Димка сообразил, что напротив калитки Симаковых нет домов — и в этой прорехе виден бесконечный луг, железнодорожная насыпь и уходящие к горизонту рельсы. Словно в тесной коробке убрали одну стену, и за картоном оказался бескрайний простор. Он смотрел, загипнотизированный пейзажем, пока Симаков не коснулся его плеча.  
— Ты чего сегодня школу пропустил? Совсем хреново было?  
Димка улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть перед собой. Коробка — она до тех пор, пока ты сам в нее веришь. А снаружи…  
— Еле встал, прикинь.  
— Да уж. Надо поосторожнее с приключениями. А дома? Нормально все?  
Он говорил легко, спокойно и просто — без нервозного смущения, без бегающих глаз. Кажется, Симаков вовсе не собирался делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Димка повернулся к нему, посмотрел прямо в лицо.  
Со двора окликнули:  
— Жень, вы где?  
Симаков закатил глаза.  
— Тут мам, на скамейке. Сейчас.  
Сжав димкино запястье, он сказал:  
— Слушай, здесь как в коробке — ни поговорить, ни посидеть спокойно. Давай я вечером к тебе заеду… тебя как, выпустят? И мы куда-нибудь…  
Димка кивнул. На лицо неудержимо просилась улыбка.  
— Тогда через пару часов, да?  
— Да. Без приключений?  
Симаков вдруг густо покраснел до самой шеи, оглянулся на калитку, прикусил губу. Растерянность ему шла.  
— П… посмотрим.  
— Договорились.  
Из калитки вышла высокая женщина в холщовых шортах с банкой молока.


End file.
